


膜 法 师

by Thelivestockssay_bot



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelivestockssay_bot/pseuds/Thelivestockssay_bot
Summary: 文豪连续两天投稿，我哭了，你呢。





	膜 法 师

**Author's Note:**

> 文豪连续两天投稿，我哭了，你呢。

科洛迪的气质和大家理解的魔法师不一样，他长得不像邓布利多也不像甘道夫，他没有长而乱糟糟的白胡子，没有华丽又灵性的红斗篷，更没有镶嵌蓝色心灵宝石的权杖。大部分的时间里，他是个优雅干练的老头，干瘪清瘦，整齐的白发规规矩矩的抹到耳后。工作日他只穿公司统一发的黑色制服，领结一丝不苟的打着，雷厉风行，办事利落。他总是及时的出现，走路带风，板着脸小声又快速的念着咒。没人看到过科洛迪有表情的时候是怎样的，也没人胆敢特地去关注他的脸，因为这个出了名的老古板有着狮子一样威严冰冷的眼神。女人们不会在小儿夜啼之时用他的姓名来恫吓幼童，因为小兔崽子们一听他的故事就会吓到吐奶抽搐。

今天的科洛迪像往常一样赶到了事务所，路上只吓哭了十二个孩子。伴随着哭声，他走进屋内，一只漂亮的英国短毛猫在皮革沙发上舔着它胯间粉色的肉芽。

“早上好，老板。” 科洛迪冷冰冰的问候，他每说一个字，屋内的气温就骤降四五度。“早安….探员。”猫咪颤巍巍的说，它的胡须挂满雾凇。

“今….天，出外勤。劳驾您…去一趟慧骃国，那边使馆涉及到点国际纠纷….安排了对接人员在机场等您….”猫说，它的爪子捂在屁股后头，试图遮住因低温而皱缩的毛绒卵蛋。

“机票….就不报销了…公司财务最近，有点，紧张。”猫侧着身子，不想让老头看见它新买的猫爬架。

“知道了，我会瞬移过去的。” 科洛迪蔑视着这位抠门的上级。

他回忆着略生涩的瞬移咒，耳边响起呼啸的风声，夹杂着猫的话：“您真是公司的荣耀。”

这扰乱了他的思路，这位早就习惯了传统交通方式的绅士已经太久没有瞬移过了。他还是个年轻人时，老是忘记正确的咒语——这门课他差点挂过，他可是被梅林表彰过的模范优等生。某次出行时，记错了咒语的他把自己瞬移得卡在了陌生国家的一堵墙里，他哭着抱着自己粉红色的行李箱，屁股在墙的另一侧。

然后他就被一群哥布林轮奸了三天三夜。

科洛迪因为突如其来的羞耻回忆而烦躁起来，可敬业的男巫还是准确的念出了咒语

——筱铢霈岐矧尚刎，獐嵊棇给麝烩衽。

的确是很拗口的咒语。法术生效了，他的脚底出现一个金色的环，光晕逐渐吞没他的身影。

再次睁开眼时，周围已是熙熙攘攘的出行人群，甜美的女声用各国语言轮播着航班信息。科洛迪不易察觉的长吁一口气。

他等了一刻钟。

然后又一刻钟。

金色的怀表被老绅士几乎掐碎。他表面上看起来云淡风轻，实则已怒火中烧。在内心将那位没有按约出现的探员爆揍一百遍之后，他收起怀表，准备独自前往使馆。

他却被慧骃国机场安检扣下了。

“我们在找一位曾有过故意伤人前科的魔法使——萌萌酱。”一个穿安检制服的动物告诉他。

科洛迪冷傲的亮出全奥兹大陆唯一的第二张身份证说：“你们要抓的是萌萌酱，和我有什么关系。”

那动物抬起头打量着老头，寻思着这位白发苍苍的绅士应该的确和“萌萌酱”这种萌豚名字没有什么关系。可它还是公事公办的宣布到：“对不起，请脱掉外套——安检抽查！”

“嘭！”话音刚落，这个倒霉鬼就被狠狠的摔到地上，牙七零八落的碎得到处都是。另一队警察忙追了过来，科洛迪不屑得挥挥手，围栏像活了一样漂起来拦住了它们得去路。

蓝眼睛里散发出愤怒的光，“废物。” 科洛迪说。

可是下一秒他就被佩了警徽的章鱼结结实实的缠住了手脚，他假装镇定的想要再念一段火焰咒，刚微微张嘴，黏糊糊的须腕就塞进了他的口腔。

“唔….” 科洛迪说。

他现在看起来有些色，被捆得太紧，裆部被勒得鼓起一块，随着挣扎，小腹也全暴露在空气中。怒火中烧的男巫扭着身体发出抗议，搞得章鱼警官在过度紧张下更加滑溜溜了，黏液糊湿了他们的制服，本来梳得好好的白发散落在额前。

穿制服的红狗很严厉的用警棍戳他：“你因为袭警和扰乱公共秩序被逮捕了。”

摔断牙的家伙被两个防暴警察一左一右的搀扶着，它哼唧着说：“不行，还得进安检抽查。”它说话漏风了，说成了“安检抽插”。

科洛迪像只困兽一样挣扎，可他还是被扯进了审讯室。

他的外套、衬衫和马甲的口袋，皮箱都被检查过了，没有任何异常，那些散落的勋章和证件无一例外的标志着他良好公民的身份。怀表不小心在撕扯中摔坏了，玻璃破烂不堪——就像他现在破烂不堪的自尊心。

一群动物围着他，红狗开始戴上橡胶手套。科洛迪有了不祥的预感，被哥布林轮奸的记忆细节突然又涌上眼前。

“你要干什么？”他嘴里塞着触手，含糊不清的问。

红狗坦荡极了：“安检抽插啊。”

“？？？？”

“安检抽插，你们国家没有吗？就是登机和离开机场的时候都会进行的肛门指检，是为了杜绝用屁眼走私鳄鱼等恶劣行为而设定的检查环节。”

它们七手八脚的剥掉了科洛迪的西裤。

鬼才相信有这种环节啊！

科洛迪苍白的腿蹬着，可是狗爪子还是捏住了那两瓣略微松弛的屁股蛋子。

“你会变成邪恶东方女巫的仆从猴子的！蠢东西！”他居然破口大骂了，只骂了一句便难以置信的张大了嘴，似乎是没想到这样龌龊的脏话居然出自自己的口。

章鱼用力把他的瘦长的腿往上掰，这把老骨头异常的柔韧，他的鼻尖碰着了自己的膝盖。狗湿漉漉的鼻子在他臀缝之间蹭着，若有所思的嗅着。呼吸瘙得他某个部位突然钻心的痒。他的处境突然变得艰难起来，凶狠的眼神也缓和了，带了点哀哀的恳求，像个很惨的、湿透的老猫咪。

狗却突然伸出长长的红舌头，在他屁眼上狠狠舔了一口。

“啊….”男巫失神的叫出声来，音调带了点少女的娇嫩。他大口的喘气，小小的洞一阵收缩。

事务所的金牌探员、不苟言笑的老法师，此刻像正经历初夜的处女一样红着脸，性器从花白的毛发里探出头来，屁眼却粉红。

狗手上的一根趾头捅了进去，他哭叫起来：“天父啊…..”裸露的乳头涨大、泛红，像是渴望爱抚一般的挺立着。狗警官动了动指头，感觉肛门也变得柔软起来。

科洛迪现在流着口水，看起来像是一个真正的、可怜巴巴的老年人了。他的阴茎随着手指的进出也变得湿润起来，他神智不清的说：“……我要向天父忏悔….我有罪….”

“我没有….好好钻研课本….在众目睽睽之下施法失败，瞬移错了地方…. 卡在墙里。”

“我本来可以出来的….可是我故意装作忘了咒语，卡在那里等着它们操我….”

“那可是哥布林啊….你们见过哥布林的鸡巴吗…你们…”

“快一点….废物…你还没有哥布林有用…呼…碰碰我上面…”

“啊…就是这里…你也要来吗？好孩子…快，噢，我的天父啊….别！别插进来，我不是….啊….啊”

“唔…好舒服….不行，我就要….”

“嘭”在大家的眼皮子底下，那个高潮得欲仙欲死的男人突然变成了少女，粉色的肌肤上还带着情欲的印记，蜂蜜般柔滑绵软的奶子垂在胸前，小穴微张着，流着骚水。

是可怜的萌萌酱，在揍伤那群大屌哥布林之后，巨大的羞辱感让这位魔法少女决心再也不以本来面貌示人——变成严肃恐怖的老头子，总不会遭到性骚扰了吧？

她现在很委屈：“操你们的妈！老头儿你们怎么也操！？”

鸦雀无声，那群动物半张着嘴，鸡吧还黏糊糊的没有收回去，似乎是被吓阳痿了。

半饷，红狗小心翼翼的问她：“你能变回去吗？”

萌萌酱叽里咕噜的念了咒，又变回了被糟蹋得一塌糊涂的老绅士。那群动物又硬了，快乐的欢呼着扑了上来，把形状各异的鸡巴、触手往他身上插。

萌萌酱，不对，变成老头儿时他叫科洛迪，一边躲着争先恐后往他嘴里塞的鸡儿，一边厌恶的说：“我这辈子再也不会来慧骃国了，该死的安检抽查….”

“哈？”一个动物突然抬起头来，“什么慧骃国，你又瞬移错地方了吧？这里是牲口国。”

操，科洛迪突然想起，他瞬移的那门课真的没学好，之所以没挂科，是给老师操了整整一个学期。


End file.
